


En la trinchera yo te pude dejar

by Shameblack



Series: Te lo digo en silencio [5]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Lo que ya no es, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubén sabe cosas de la vida, otras no. Sabe del olor de la mañana y la felicidad al mediodía. Pero no sabe de esto, de lo que sucede, de lo mucho que duele y que simplemente no va a parar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la trinchera yo te pude dejar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzani/gifts).



> A la gente que vio el directo de preguntas y respuestas le emocionó y afectó para bien. A mi simplemente me desgarró un poco el corazón. 
> 
> Dedicado por completo a Manzanita, porque a ella le alegra, le duele y le emociona igual que a mí y es precioso sufrir en conjunto.

La vida es que te duela y salgas adelante, con una mano fracturada y la sonrisa en el rostro. La vida es dormir a la intemperie, ver las estrellas y envidiarlas de buena manera. Es encontrar lo bueno y disfrutarlo. Es rozar labios, manos, piernas, sentimientos, mientras de fondo hay canciones idílicas y más allá una situación que jamás podrías imaginar; es murmurar contra sus manos y saberse de memoria los caminos en su piel, en sus entrañas y su cabeza. Es saber que tienes algo que no sabes definir pero que se está bien, que se está a gusto.

Pero la vida también son disgustos, y son enojos que te hacen salir a la calle a las dos de la madrugada porque gritar no es una opción y dentro el calor es asfixiante. La vida es sufrir por el sufrimiento de alguien más, por dolores ajenos y penas extranjeras.

Rubén sabe que la vida es muchas cosas, pero aún no sabe especificar cuáles. No sabe definir un segundo ni tampoco la infinidad; no sabe definir lo que es estar al borde y no poder sujetarte. Pero lo que Rubén sí sabe es que hay algo en ese momento, en esas miradas, en las risas y los juegos tontos de cada día. Que poco a poco fueron construyendo algo que se les salió de las manos, que ya no supieron dominar, porque jugar a los novios es fácil, y también lo es seguir el juego, llevarlo a diferentes niveles hasta que el límite se deja de ver y Rubén ignoró si lo pisaba o no. Que fue fácil sentir y no pensar.

Sin embargo Rubén sabe también que fue aún más fácil no hablarlo, dejarlo en la trinchera de la indefinición y alegrarse al ver a Mangel con una tía, luego otra. Saber que todo seguía siendo un juego, que ambos eran tan heterosexuales como siempre. Rubén sabe que fue fácil dejarse llevar por el alivio inicial de sentirse respaldado porque cómo es que ellos pueden sentir algo el uno por el otro si Mangel tiene novia, si se acuesta con tías; cómo es que esas miradas y el roce de sus dedos a media mañana pueden significar algo verdadero, algo más que solo un juego. Cómo es que ellos pueden ser algo más.  

Lo que Rubén no sabe es porqué, a la larga, el que Mangel tenga novia y se acueste con tías ya no es alivio suficiente y le duela hondo, justo en los recuerdos de aquella indefinición olvidada, en las sonrisas, en los chistes y en los buenos tiempos. No sabe por qué, así que se limita a seguir buscando, a volver a traer aquellos tiempos donde se estaba bien, a rasgar en las paredes para dejar de nuevo a la vista el viejo tapiz, ese que se esmeraron en tapar con capas de pintura. Y aunque ahora solo son sus dedos y sus marcas, se dice que es cuestión de tiempo para que Mangel empiece a rasgar la pared también.

Qué importa que Rubén sepa que Mangel tumbó ese muro hace mucho tiempo.

 

                                                                                     


End file.
